


Breakfast in Bed

by memoriesofrain



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bedsharing, Breakfast in Bed, Caretaking, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Ignoct New Years Gift Exchange, M/M, Noctis Lucis Caelum is a Dork, POV Noctis Lucis Caelum, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Ignis Scientia, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: It's a quiet morning for Ignis and Noctis and in a surprise turn-of-events, Noctis wakes up first. So he decides he's going to do something that Ignis always does for him: make him breakfast so Ignis can have breakfast in bed.OR: Am excuse to write wonderful sleepy cuddles and eating breakfast together.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57
Collections: Ignoct New Years Gift Exchange 2020





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Railyard_Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Railyard_Ghosts/gifts).



> Happy Holidays [GoodMorningMisterFear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodMorningMisterFear)! I'm your secret Santa for the IgNoct New Years Gift Exchange :D I hope this has enough fluff to make you feel like a marshmallow :)

It’s the soft glow of the sun shining through his curtains that had Noctis’ eyes blurrily blinking open. He laid there for a few moments, taking stock of everything and trying to wake up. A comforting weight pressed against his back and another wrapped around his waist to splay across his diaphragm.

Noctis turned his head and peered at Ignis’ slack features, face relaxed with lips parted. The warmth of Ignis’ breath ruffled through his hair and Noctis couldn’t help but bask in the lazy comfort. It wasn’t often that Ignis was still asleep when Noctis woke up, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t take full advantage of it when he did.

Carefully, he managed to wiggle out of Ignis’ hold and clumsily got out of bed. He instantly broke out into goosebumps and whined at the feeling of the biting cold of the wooden floors against his bare feet. It was days like this that Noctis regretted not making himself put on his lounge clothes after he and Ignis had a “night of passion,” as Ignis wanted to call it. But the delicious solace they both sucked up from the skin-to-skin contact kept him from ever following through with the thought.

He stumbled around their bedroom looking for his clothes from the night before but saw hide nor hair of them. Noctis finally spotted the sweater Ignis had been wearing and shrugged, tugging the wool over his mussed hair. The sweater hung down to the middle of his thighs and the delicate stitching felt luxurious against his skin.

He really needed to invest in getting a sweater like this or pilfer one of Ignis’ off his boyfriend permanently.

A small grumble startled Noctis out of his sweater haze and back to his sleeping boyfriend. He giggled quietly as he watched Ignis paw uselessly at the space Noctis used to occupy. Walking back over to Ignis, he pressed a kiss to the man’s temple and moved one of the pillows so that Ignis could hold onto that if he kept searching for Noctis in their bed.

Now to put his plan into action.

Noctis tip-toed to their kitchen and pulled out the book of recipes Ignis had bought for them last Christmas. Each page of the book had some note or another, whether it was an alteration to a recipe or a critique on the recipe itself.

Noctis loved it.

He loved it because Ignis went out of his way to accommodate Noctis’ picky eating. He’d take out ingredients that he knew that Noctis wouldn’t eat and substitute them for another. And if Ignis would warn him before he tried something if Ignis thought he might not like it, but something that he might enjoy if he tried it.

Not every meal was a knockout and some they had to toss because they’d turned out inedible with the adjustments they made to the recipe, but they’d laugh about it and order takeout. It was these moments in the kitchen – when classes and palace’s duties threatened to overwhelm them – with Ignis teaching him how to cook with all the patience of a saint that had butterflies fluttering in his chest and a sappy smile etching across his face.

He dutifully started their coffee machine and thanked the Astrals that Noctis had gotten them the ridiculously expensive one that barely made any noise at all as it began brewing. Ignis made a fuss over his gift but once he’d tasted a cup from the machine he’d come to treasure it. Ebony was still Ignis’ favorite but their coffee machine made a close second.

As the machine chugged away, Noctis turned back to the book and selected a well-loved page: Ulwaat berry muffins with a brown sugar streusel. It sounded fancy, but Ignis had walked him through the recipe multiple times and Noctis knew he could do it by himself.

He wasn’t anything close to an amazing chef, but he’d picked up a thing or two while helping Ignis with meals.

He shuffled around the kitchen, grabbing ingredients and setting them on the counter in no particular order, and heaved the mixer out of its corner. Nabbing an extra bowl, he started the streusel.

He measured out the oats, Cleigne wheat, cinnamon, and salt and double-checked the amount of brown sugar the recipe called for. Three-fourths of a cup was what the recipe called for, but a bit extra wouldn’t hurt. He popped some butter in the microwave and stepped away to grab a spoon.

Noisy pops from the microwave had him scrambling back over to the microwave, whispered curses leaving his mouth. He opened the microwave door and winced at the sight of melted butter splattering the inside. He glanced at the hallway that led to their bedroom and waited to see if he’d woken up Ignis already.

When a half-awake Ignis didn’t come stumbling down the hallway, he turned back to the butter and took it out of the microwave. He’ll clean it later, Noctis told himself as he shut the door and walked back over to his streusel.

From there it went fairly smoothly with only a few snafus when he’d somehow got some of the ingredients on the counter or spilled more vanilla into the batter than he’d meant to. But the batter tasted fine to him so he didn’t think he’d made the muffins inedible. He poured the batter as evenly as he could into their muffin pan and popped them in the oven.

With breakfast baking, he turned back to look at the kitchen. Flour sprinkled on the counter, batter dripping from the spout of the bowl, eggshells tossed carelessly in the general direction of the trashcan. Honestly, Noctis was proud of himself that he’d at least managed not to get anything on the floor.

Now he faced a dilemma.

He could clean his mess but then he’d wake up Ignis for sure. He debated if it was worth it or not before shrugging and grabbing his phone from the charger.

A little _King’s Knight_ was the perfect choice to pass the time. He and Ignis could clean together later. And Ignis wouldn’t be upset about the mess if Noctis brought him coffee _and_ breakfast in bed.

Probably.

By the time the muffins were done, he’d leveled up twice putting him passed Prompto by a few levels which he could tease his best friend about later.

Pulling the muffins from the oven, he made a face. They looked okay, a bit oblong and there were some baking inconsistencies. Some were a little dark while others looked like they still needed to bake for a few more minutes. He pried the best looking ones from the pan with a fork, wincing as pieces stuck to the pan.

Whatever, it was the thought that counted.

Pouring a cup of coffee for both of them, he made sure to add a pinch of sugar in Ignis’ while putting vanilla creamer and sugar in his own. How Ignis could ingest the stuff plain he’d never know but he made sure to get his coffee right.

With a plate of muffins and two full cups of coffee balanced on a tray, Noctis began his trip back to their bedroom. It was a snail’s pace in comparison to how he’d usually walk the distance but he couldn’t drop any of his precious cargo.

He toed open the door and admired his sleeping boyfriend. Noctis was going to have to start waking up before Ignis if it meant getting to see him truly relaxed.

Quietly, he set the tray on Ignis’ side-table and he climbed back in bed, cuddling up to Ignis. He pressed his cold feet against Ignis’ calves and grinned at the furrowed brow he got in response. Two arms wrapped around him and tucked Noctis close against Ignis’ chest.

Ignis let out a pleased hum and burrowed his face in the nest that was Noctis’ hair. Noctis laughed and admired the kiss of a few scattered moles on his boyfriend's chest. He pressed his lips against one of the beauty marks on Ignis’ chest, granting each one with the affection they deserved. With no reaction from Ignis, he started to kiss his way up his boyfriend’s chest to his neck where he worried a small patch of skin at the juncture where Ignis’ shoulder and neck met.

“Noct,” Ignis mumbled.

Noctis blew on the reddening mark. “Iggy,” Noctis purred. He continued kissing his way up to Ignis’ chin when a pair of warm, dry lips met his. He smiled into the kiss and enjoyed the lazy, tender motions of their lips against each other.

They parted and leaned their foreheads together. “Good morning, Noct,” Ignis murmured, eyes sleep heavy and smile warm.

“Morning Iggy.”

Ignis took a few moments to sort himself. “You’re up early.”

“Or maybe you just slept in,” Noctis teased, poking at Ignis’ side. 

Ignis chuckled. “Oh is that it?”

“Must’ve worn you out.”

“Well, someone was being insatiable last night and I _was_ doing most of the work.”

“I definitely did some of the work.” Noctis stuck his tongue out at Ignis. “And here I made you breakfast.”

Ignis’ eyes widened for a moment before they settled into twinkling mirth. “You made me breakfast?”

“I made _us_ breakfast,” Noctis corrected, “and coffee.”

At the announcement that coffee was in the vicinity, Ignis maneuvered them so that they were leaning against the headboard. Ignis picked up the tray with an ease that didn’t belay his tiredness and moved it to his lap.

Noctis grabbed his cup and took a small sip and watched as Ignis took the first sip from his, snickering at the blissful face Ignis made when the coffee hit his tongue. 

“You always know exactly how I want my coffee,” Ignis praised, pressing a kiss to the crown of Noctis’ head.

Noctis snuggled down to lay his head against Ignis’ shoulder. “It’s not hard to remember besides,” he looked up at Ignis through his lashes, “I know you.”

Ignis made a noncommittal noise as he took another sip. "And I you, Noct."

His face felt warm, whether it was from Ignis' statement or the coffee soothing the cold that had been slowly seeping into him, he didn't know. Noctis sat up and pinched off a piece of one of the muffins, holding it close to Ignis' mouth. "Open up."

Ignis snorted and raised a brow at him. "You wish to feed me?"

"You have to be my taste tester."

"Absolutely, we wouldn't want the chef to have to taste their own food first."

Noctis shrugged. "They tasted good before I baked them," Noctis said.

Ignis gave him a dry look. "We've talked about the dangers of eating the uncooked batter," Ignis drawled as if he'd explained this numerous times before. 

He'd only told him three times, Noctis was keeping track.

"Until I get food poisoning from raw cookie dough, I'll keep risking it. Besides it was only a finger full -- just a taste."

The exasperation in Ignis was palpable but he opened his mouth dutifully and ate what Noctis fed him. Ignis chewed methodically, tilting his head as he considered the flavor.

“Well?” Noctis asked impatiently.

“It’s good,” Ignis reassured, taking Noctis’ still outreached hand and kissing his fingers. “Thank you for making me breakfast.”

Noctis grinned. “You make breakfast for me all the time, I want to do that for you when I can.”

“You did quite well, they look much better than your last attempt.”

He nudged Ignis with his elbow with a playful scowl. “I did learn from the best.”

“I didn’t know you were taking lessons,” Ignis jibed.

“I have a private teacher.”

Ignis wrapped an arm around Noctis’ waist and tucked him closer to his side. “Should I be jealous?”

Noctis tilted his head back and laughed. “Nah, I think you’d come to an understanding”

Ignis stared at Noctis’ lips. “We should get up.”

Noctis grabbed their cups and set them on his side table. “I think we’ve earned a day off.”

Humming softly, Ignis set the tray to the side. “Have we now?”

Noctis pressed a chaste kiss against Ignis’ lips and leaned his forehead against Ignis’, looking at the man from beneath his lashes. “Please?”

“I suppose an hour or two more in bed wouldn’t hurt,” Ignis conceded, pulling Noctis down to lay against his chest. “I can’t guarantee more than that.”

“I can be very convincing.”

“Of that, I have no doubt. We’ll eat the rest of breakfast in a little while.”

“Good, I worked hard on it.”

Ignis pet his hair. “And I’m sure the kitchen looks fantastic, right?”

Noctis groaned. “We can clean it later.”

His boyfriend’s chuckles vibrated through his chest. “We’ll clean later then.” 

For now, the two could bask in the calm peace that settled over them, exchanging lazy kisses with lidded eyes and whispered endearments against sleep-warmed skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have time, I'd really appreciate it if you left a comment telling me what you thought of the fic. Did you like it? Favorite part? Let me know!


End file.
